


Sleepless Nights

by Kartraise



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartraise/pseuds/Kartraise
Summary: A sleepless night can be a big problem for our Saiyans, specially when it affects their emotions.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of nowhere... I don't write any fan work for years and I'm quite impressed with this one. I tried to join in the Kakavege Week and I'm late cause I was supposed to submit it yesterday. Anyways, here is my entry for prompt 18 (Little spoon)

   Vegeta was never the relaxed type, much the contrary, and that day he felt peculiarly frustrated thanks to a bad night of sleep, haunted by memories of the past. The past that he no longer wanted to remember, that he fought to leave behind. His mate was not in the best mood either. Spending the night helping Vegeta fighting his demons had left him restless and even when things calmed down he still couldn’t sleep, he just laid in bed… Cold and exhausted. Vegeta was never the one to cuddle, and in moments like this, the slight touch would send him into a frenzy so Goku decided it was better to allow him to curl in his side of the bed, take the covers and get some rest.  
   Laying there allowed him to think, something most people didn’t believe he was capable of. He hated those comments and his heart tightened as he remembered the time when even Vegeta believed he was a simple mindless idiot. It hurt him but things changed, and for the better. They fell in love… to be more precise, they had always been in love but realizing it took some damned long years plus a couple more until they finally admitted their feelings. Now they were happy together.  
   Nonetheless, that day went on like any other. Goku was always good putting on a mask and he didn’t allow his gloomy mood out as he smiled and laughed. It was another peaceful winter day in their household or so they thought. Everything was normal until just before dinner.  
Vegeta hated many things but cooking was the one he simply had no patience to do it so, since they started living together, Goku had always taken care of it, and he was good! Nothing was sexier to Vegeta other than Goku cooking. He usually sat on the kitchen table, acting like he was reading the newspaper as if what happened with the people in the planet ever mattered to him, while in reality, he would avert his eyes in direction of his lover’s swaying hips as he moved to pick everything he needed, extra points he if had to bend down, ass in the air facing Vegeta. That day was no different but something was off. Vegeta looked at his lover and he felt something wasn’t right. He was moving much slower, he would stop and bite on his nail in deep thought as if he had forgotten what he was supposed to do. He wouldn’t take long to remember but the situation was quite strange for Vegeta but he paid no mind to it. He just stared, unfocused as sleep was starting to make his eyelids heavier with each passing minute.  
His half-closed eyes opened when a loud bang echoed through the kitchen, followed by some whispered curses that came from his lover's lips. Surprisingly he found no fun in his lover’s mistake and in contrary to most days where he would probably roll his eyes as a smile would come to his lips, today he just felt annoyed.  
   -Well done, Mr. Idiot.- An annoyed remark, everything but what Goku needed at that moment.  
   -DON’T! Call me that!- He said through his clenched teeth. He was tired, exhausted to be more precise. He was losing his focus as sleep was becoming more and more necessary and bringing up that name had done it. He was mad.  
Vegeta did nothing but stare, but he was never the one to shut his mouth when people talked. He left the chair he was sitting in behind and stared at his lover’s eyes.  
   -I wouldn’t call you that if you stopped messing everything up!  
   Something in Goku clicked and his fist moved on its own, hitting Vegeta in the jaw which made him walk backward. Vegeta answered with another punch that Goku didn’t even see coming due to his tiredness. They fell, Goku hit his backs in the marble floor as Vegeta sat on his stomach. A rage of punches came and Goku could do nothing more other than block them as Vegeta cursed him  
   -You fucking idiot!  
   - Stop calling me that!- he said from under his arms that shielded his face from Vegeta’s rage. – STOP!  
   And he did. He looked down, seeing the bruises and scratches in his mate’s arms but what shocked him was behind them. He held the younger Saiyan’s wrists and pushed them apart, looking at his face. He had his eyes closed tightly as a single tear rolled down his left cheek. He looked defeated. Vegeta got up and walked backward, hitting the wall. Goku sat down after some time, he felt Vegeta’s eyes on him as he got up and walked out of the kitchen only to be stopped when Vegeta held his wrist.  
   - Kakaro-  
   - Please, let go, Vegeta.- He asked in a pleading voice. He sounded so defeated… Vegeta slowly allowed him to go only to see his mate leave the house and walk into the snow with nothing more than a shirt and some training pants. He couldn’t move and he felt terrible. He had done that. He felt as if he betrayed his lover.  
He didn’t eat anything for dinner, he laid on the couch, waiting. Hours passed and when he was about to give up on his waiting the door opened. A cold wind took over the house and Goku came in. Shivering. None of them said anything. Goku went straight to their bedroom on the upper floor and Vegeta stared at the stairs feeling worse than ever.  
   He waited some minutes before also going to sleep. When he arrived at his bedroom, something in him broke as he saw that his mate turned into a shivering ball in their bed… He changed into something more comfortable and laid down, backs turned to his lover, but even though he was tired, he couldn’t sleep with his mate in such condition. Goku’s shivering had slowed down but he was still cold.  
   Vegeta turned around, facing his lover’s backs. Under the covers, he could see his neck and Vegeta took it as an advantage. He shortened the distance between them and Goku seemed to tense. Slowly, the older Saiyan pressed his lips to the back of his lover’s neck.  
   - I’m sorry… - he said in a whisper and Goku curled more into himself. – I’m sorry.  
   - Why did you have to call me that?  
   - I don’t know. I’m out of myself today...  
   - You know I hate it.  
   - I know. I’m sorry.  
   Goku was surprised. Vegeta never apologized to anyone before. Why now?  
   - Kakarott?  
   - Hm?  
   - How do you feel  
   - I’m cold… and tired.  
   - Can I? – Vegeta asked as he slowly lifted the covers and closed the distance between them. Goku felt the heat coming from the other’s body and relaxed. Vegeta took that as a yes and smiled slightly while planting soft kisses along the other Saiyan’s neck and shoulders until he finally reached the bite mark he left in his right shoulder. Goku melted and Vegeta snaked his arms around Goku’s torso, pulling him towards his body. He felt how cold Goku was and rested his forehead in the other’s shoulder.  
   - I’m sorry… - he had one that to his lover and guilt was eating him from the inside out.  
   Goku slowly turned around, facing Vegeta. They looked deep into their eyes and Goku smiled slightly, receiving a small smile in return. Goku trembled as Vegeta’s hand caressed his hair and slowly pulled his face closer. Goku took the hint and slowly went for a kiss and like that the world stopped around them. It almost felt like their first kiss, and the emotional instability that lead them into a discussion seemed to be gone.  
It was slow and hot. Goku caressed Vegeta’s lips with care as he felt his lover’s thumb dry the tear he didn’t even know had escaped from his eyes. He smiled into the kiss and slowly stopped it. Gentle arms brought Goku even closer as he slowly hid his face in the crook of his mate’s neck and gently caressed the bite mark in Vegeta’s shoulder with his fingertips.  
   Careful fingers laced themselves in the mess that were Goku’s spikes and a slight moan left the younger male’s lips as he melted in Vegeta’s arms. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt Vegeta’s lips pressed in his forehead followed by an almost inaudible “I love you”. And like that, both of them drifted into peaceful sleep.

   The next morning, Vegeta got up before Goku, however, he did get the chance to see his lover lazily stretch like a cat. He smiled and went downstairs, stopping at the kitchen door. Goku came down not long after and looked confused when he saw Vegeta looking like a statue at the kitchen’s entrance.  
   - Vegeta?  
   - I can’t believe we fought over a broken plate. We are fucking ridiculous when we don’t get to sleep.  
   - As long as you don’t call me an idiot again. – Vegeta turned around and grabbed Goku’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss.  
   - Never again. – He said looking into his eyes while pushing Goku into the sofa. The younger male fell back into it and Vegeta stared at him hungrily.  
   The rest, my friends, it’s up to your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this cliffhanger but I may or may not have something in mind to complete this :P


End file.
